Music Shuffle Drabbles: Oblivion
by Luckybug76
Summary: I  the author  put my music on shuffle and write a drabble - for the duration of the song - relating to the song and Oblivion. Sometimes they are quite short/incomplete, so forgive me. I don't own Oblivion or the songs used. Rated T just in case.
1. Homestuck: Homestuck Vol 5

"Homestuck" from Homestuck Vol. 5

This was it. The end of the line. He knew. It was his destiny.

Mehrunes Dagon would destroy the city, and then the whole province of Cirodiil, if Martin didn't do this.

He knelt in the mostly-destroyed Temple of the One, with his forehead pressed to the floor. "My Lord Akatosh," he whispered to himself in prayer, "Forgive my past doings in worshipping Daedra. I was wrong to do so. I never should have doubted you. Please let this be painless..."


	2. White and Nerdy: Weird Al

**"White and Nerdy" by Weird Al Yankovic**

This was so normal, it hurt. He walked down the street, with his too-big clothes, frighteningly pale skin, and messy brown hair. He wiped a patch of dirt from his face. He wasn't afraid of them.

Sure enough, the taunts came before long. "Hey, look! It's Lucien Lachance!" "What's wrong with you, kid?" "Looks like he's been begging again." "Are you a vampire or something? Your skin's so damn pale." Some of the taunts came from kids his own age. But it didn't matter today. He gingerly touched the knife in his pocket and smiled to himself.


	3. The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything

**"The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" by Reliant K**

Times were tough in the Imperial City. The city was even more impoverished than it usually was, ever since the attack by Mehrunes Dagon. People owned very little, so that meant there was nothing to steal. The Thieve's Guild was bordering on disappearing from existence. The Gray Fox was having a hell of a time keeping morale up. There wasn't even an Elder Scroll to steal- that had already happened.

So those that were still loyal in the enormous city spent their time lounging around in the guild hall. This included Armand Cristophe, Amuseii, Methredel, and the Gray Fox himself.


	4. Keep Your Head Up: MilkCan

**"Keep Your Head Up" by MilkCan**

This was not unexpected. She asked him every time he dropped by the Cheydinhal sanctuary. His answer was always the same: "No. I have duties to attend to, and so do you."

Antonietta Marie sighed and slumped into her chair. Every single time she confessed her undying love to Lucien, he always rejected her.


	5. Sky High: Bleach

**"Sky High" by Ichigo Kurosaki**

The trouble in Cirodiil was over, but the guild was in ruins. He knew he wasn't going to be welcome in Morrowind; he "betrayed" his family long ago by leaving in the first place. But after the Mehrunes Dagon incident, there was really no other choice.

Modryn Oryn sighed and took a sip of wine straight from the bottle and looked at the map before him. Hammerfell and High Rock were absolutely out of the question. He didn't get along well with Orcs and the Bretons were too stuck up for him. Same with the High Elves in Summerset Isle. The Wood Elves were too hyperactive, and after the Maglir incident, he wanted to leave them and their homeland of Valenwood far behind. He had a bit of a problem with Kajiit and Argonians (many in the group called him racist against them, but he would always deny it), so that took out the options of Black Marsh and Elseweyr.

That left just one thing. Skyrim. He got along great with Nords. They were tough fighters, just like him. Sure, it was cold as, well, not hell, but he could adjust. There were divisions of the Fighter's Guild there. He could join up, maybe even regain his own post eventually.

Life would be just about perfect in Skyrim.


	6. Alice's Theme: Alice in Wonderland

**"Alice's Theme" from Alice in Wonderland**

Sheogorath had never really thought to wonder where Haskill came from. As far back as he could remember, the man had just served him with unswavering loyalty. Was he a member of the Greymarch in disguise? No, he couldn't be. He wasn't a Daedra, just a normal old Nord. How boring.

So one night, he gave in and asked his servant where his origins were. "It's a long story." said Haskill as he served the Madgod another helping of cheese. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"I insist."

Haskill sighed. If the Madgod was acting slightly sane, that meant that he really wanted to know. "As you wish, milord.

"I was born in Skyrim, but immigrated to Cirodiil when I was about twenty years old. I was without many posessions, so one night, as I was about to starve, I stumbled across a shrine belonging to you, milord. The disciples there fed me and treated me with kindness, even if it was mad kindness. The urged me to approach the shrine and thank your madliness for your help in restoring me to health. I refused.

"You don't seem to remember capturing me in the woods that day and making me pay of my debt to you through indentured servitude, so I'll pretend it didn't happen."


	7. At The End of the Day: Les Miserables

**"At the End of the Day" from Les Miserables**

"Get out of my way!" shouted the rude Imperial man, as he kicked Methredel to the ground.

"Please, sir," she ventured, "Can't you spare a coin?"

"I have better things to spend my gold on! Get lost, whore!" For good measure, the evil man spat at her feet.

Methredel sighed, picking herself up. Sure, it wasn't unusual for this sort of thing to happen, but that didn't mean she had to be happy about it. Begging had been too unsuccessful lately. She really had only one option left.

Stealing.

She'd promised herself she wouldn't try it, but given that the only other option was prostitution (like hell she would do that!), it was either steal or starve.

So, she purposefully sank herself into the thick crowds of the Market District. When nobody was looking, she passed an apple stand, and took one without anyone noticing.

_I know it's bad, but it's food._ she told herself as she devoured the fruit. _Talos knows when I'll eat again._

It was then that the mysterious Dunmer came from behind and grabbed her arm. "You seem to have a talent for stealing, did you know that?"


	8. Float On: Modest Mouse

**"Float On" by Modest Mouse**

Arquen sighed. Hell had broken loose on the Brotherhood, but at least it was all over. Everything was back to normal... except there was pretty much nobody in the family anymore. The Cheydinhal sanctuary was now completely desolate, compared to the livelihood that it used to contain, back before the days of Bellamont's betrayal...

But they would survive. The Night Mother promised it, so that made it an absolute. And everybody was asking Sithis for vision to see to the new recruits. Arquen herself had taken over the role of Speaker since the other's death.

Things were looking promising. Every few hours, she was summoned elsewhere to look after another accidental (or not) murder.


	9. Last of the Wilds: Nightwish

**"Last of the Wilds" by Nightwish**

One thing that was true about Argonians was that they couldn't stand being out of the water. Even if they were thieves. So when Amusei stole the amulet belonging to the wife of a powerful mage, his initial reaction was to head for the water and swim as long as his fins could carry him. This, he soon realized, was about as futile as running on land.

Mages were smart. They knew lots of enchantments. So when the one he'd wronged cast a water-breathing spell on himself, Amusei cursed quietly for not thinking of it sooner.

They swam and swam for what felt like miles, with the mage occasionally re-casting the spell on himself. Soon, Amusei became tired. His limbs were burning with fatigue. He had no choice but to run ashore and collapse. _I'm a dead one._ he thought to himself. _The bounty on my head is too much for me to pay..._

Just as the mage approached to apprehend him, a dark shadow came out of the abyss. There was the sound of an arrow being loosened from it's bowstring, and suddenly the mage was on the ground, dead.

Amusei turned around to thank his savior. He couldn't see who it was before they left, but he did catch that it was an Argonian. He quietly said a prayer for the fellow as he went along his life.

Meanwhile, Teinavva slung his bow on his back and sighed. "Another contract completed."


	10. Look Down: Les Miserables

**"Look Down" from Les Miserables**

The people of the Waterfront were simply outraged when Hieronymous Lex came around to collect taxes. They barely had enough money to survive, and giving it all to taxes was like paying the Sheriff of Nottingham. The only thing they could do was hope that somebody would come to play Robin Hood and get them their money back, maybe with a little interest if possible.

Even though the Grey Fox was in Anvil at the time, he knew what was happening. He contacted Armand Christophe immediately, and ordered him to take back the taxes. He trusted the Redguard, and Armand couldn't be a more perfect person for the job: his money had been taken too.

One day, the door to the Imperial Shipping Company office was mysteriously left open, and Armand slipped inside.


	11. Stars Acoustic: Switchfoot

**"Stars (Acoustic)" by Switchfoot**

He stood at the top of White Gold tower. It was late. He often came up here by himself to think. Running an empire was always a very stressful job, and it was nights like this, when Emperor Uriel Septim stood out in the cold, all alone, that pretty much kept him sane.

So much was on his mind. He had just gotten word that the mysterious assassins had attacked his middle son. The eldest was already dead, and he grieved for him deeply. Undoubtedly, the youngest would be next in line, and then himself.

What would he do? With no heir to the throne, the Dragonfires would extinguish, and... he didn't really want to think about what would happen afterward.

He looked out at the stars, and noticed that The Lord accompanied him tonight on the balcony. That was when he remembered: his past sin, his stupid mistake.

But said stupid mistake could save the empire.

Under the sign of The Lord, a young boy had been born in the castle. Undoubtedly, he was Uriel's child. He was born out of wedlock, and sent away at once.

Now, that illigitimate son was the only thing standing between the empire and Oblivion.


	12. Yoshi's Story: SSBX Sound Team

**"Yoshi's Story" from Super Smash Brothers Brawl**

The day was going well on Shivering Isles. There was only a few weeks left till the Greymarch, so Sheogorath was doing everything he could to prepare. Of course, this involved lots and lots of cheese. Not just one kind of cheese, either. Many cheeses, in various colors and sizes, were being compiled together at his behest to create the biggest cheese catapult he'd ever made.

Of course, it wasn't going to shoot any of the beloved cheese. It was too valuable for that. He'd shoot biscuts instead. It was only logical.

Or not.

Sheogorath had to remind himself that since he was the Madgod, nothing was ever logical.

Except stuff that Haskill said. But that was always boring.

"Milord." said Haskill, who had been standing in front of him for some time.

"Hmm? Oh, Haskill, you're back!" Sheogorath smiled from his throne. "How goes the catapult?"

"It is completed, and though we are short on biscuts, we have too much cheese."

"I see."

"Might I be able to convince your lordship to shoot cheese from the catapult instead of the biscuts, since we have very little."

"NO! The cheese must be saved."

"What shall we do with it?"

The Madgod paused for a minute. "I've always wanted a castle made out of cheese. MAKE IT SO!"


End file.
